In general, Near field communication (NFC) devices with a NFC antenna are being integrated into communication devices, such as mobile devices to provide an example, to facilitate the use of these communication devices in conducting daily transactions and facilitate cordless power transfer. For example, instead of carrying numerous credit cards, the credit information provided by these credit cards could be stored onto a NFC device. The NFC device is simply tapped to a credit card terminal to relay the credit information to it to complete a transaction. As another example, a ticketing writing system, such as those used in bus and train terminals, may simply write ticket fare information onto the NFC device instead of providing a ticket to a passenger. The passenger simply taps the NFC device to a reader to ride the bus or the train without the use of a paper ticket.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram of a conventional NFC antenna 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional NFC 100 only comprises one radiation part, and the NFC 100 only can provide single-position detection in NFC device. When the NFC 100 is applied to a portable electronic device (such as a smartphone, a tablet, a laptop, or a handheld computing device), the passenger might not be convenient enough to do daily transactions since there the NFC 100 only can provide single-position detection in NFC.